


a promise

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Goodbyes, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 7: Fireflies“We’ll meet here again, under the trees by the meadow, when the fireflies lights up the night sky. It is a promise.”





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



The human prince stood under the tree, looking straight into the wild, purple eyes of the elf that had once been ordered to assassinate his own flesh and blood. It was pitch black, night had fallen long ago, and even though the stars were shrouded by a cloudy sky, there were still countless of moving lights around them, fireflies.

Today, they would part.

“So, I guess this is goodbye huh?” Rayla asked. “For atleast a year”

Callum nodded.

“Yes, and I am going to miss you every second of it. So, is there anything you want to say before I go?”

She nodded.

“Could you give me a promise? To meet again?”

He nodded.

“We’ll meet here again, under the trees by the meadow, when the fireflies lights up the night sky. It is a promise.”

The elf chuckled, letting her hand carefully stroke the human’s soft cheek, while she looked into his eyes with a fire not unlike that of the fireflies currently surrounding the two of them, they had an unbreakable bond, stronger than anything else, and both of them knew it.

“Well, then you better keep your promise.” she began, not looking away. Rayla would savor the last time she could look at Callum’s handsome face for atleast a year. She could mourn later, now it was just her and him. “I’ll be waiting for you here, day after day, until you return to my arms, that is a promise I will never break, trust me Callum.”

“Can, I get one last kiss before I go?”

“Of course.”


End file.
